Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an off-road pneumatic tire. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pneumatic tire for a two-wheeled vehicle traveling on an off-road.
Description of Background Art
A tread of a tire for a two-wheeled vehicle traveling on an off-road has a large number of blocks. These blocks form a block pattern. The block pattern affects traveling performance. From a viewpoint of improving traction performance, various studies are being performed on the blocks and the block pattern that is formed by the blocks. Examples of such studies are described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-182096 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-168651. The entire contents of these publications are incorporated herein by reference.